


Blauw

by EvaTromp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaTromp/pseuds/EvaTromp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wist dat hij stom bezig was. Hij moest iemand zoeken die hem echt liefde kon geven. Maar Zayn dacht alleen maar aan blauwblauwblauw en NiallNiallNiall.</p><p>Hij wist dat hij Niall los moest laten.</p><p>Maar hij kon het niet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blauw

**Author's Note:**

> Mijn eerste oneshot ooit, ik heb besloten om mijn werk dat op Wattpad staat ook hierop te zetten zodat meer mensen het kunnen lezen. Hope you like it.

Vanaf de eerste seconden dat ze oogcontact maakten wist hij dat hij weg moest kijken. Die blauwe ogen negeren en doorlopen.

Maar hij kon het niet.

Zijn voeten bewogen voordat zijn welzijn het wist. En toen pas zag hij het, de blauwe ogen hoorde bij een jongen. Bleke huid, donkere haren met blonde uitgroei, klein lichaam en blauwe ogen. Ze hielden zoveel emotie, zoveel kleur, zoveel blauw.

Alleen zat hij op een bankje in het park, zijn knieën opgetrokken tot onder zijn kin. Armen om zijn schenen heen geslagen als een poging tot zelfdefensie.

Hij stond nu een paar meter van hem vandaan, hun ogen nog geen een keer contact verbroken.

Hulpeloos, bang, droevig, angst.

Zayn begon zich naar te voelen. Deze jongen had zoveel pijn.

“Alles oké?”

En het leek alsof hij Zayn nu pas voor de eerste keer zag. Hij schrok van zijn stem, terwijl Zayn voor hem stond. Zijn ogen scande zijn gezicht, zijn kleren, zijn handen. 

Maar hij gaf geen antwoord. Normaal had Zayn al weggelopen, al opgegeven om een gesprek te voeren. Maar met deze jongen niet.

Zayn nam plaats naast hem op het bankje. Zijn gedachten in zijn hoofd schreeuwden naar hem.

Ga weg.

Hij zegt toch niks Zayn.

Je weet dat dit problemen veroorzaakt.

Maar Zayn volgde zijn hart. Deze jongen met schokkende blauwe ogen had hulp nodig. En Zayn ging hem helpen.

 

*

 

Dagen later en Zayn merkte dat hij zijn dagelijkse activiteiten niet normaal meer kon uitvoeren.

Bij alles wat hij deed dacht hij alleen maar blauwblauwblauw

Hij kon het niet meer uit zijn hoofd krijgen.

Uiteindelijk had Zayn wel een antwoord uit de jongen gekregen. Een simpele “nee.” Als antwoord op zijn vraag of alles oke was.

Hij had Zayn aangekeken en zijn blauwe ogen waren volgelopen met tranen. Uit instinct had Zayn zijn armen om de jongen heen geslagen. En zo hadden ze 7 minuten en 26 seconden gezeten.

Geen woorden, geen oogcontact. Gewoon Zayn met zijn armen om de jongen heen. Die zijn verdriet uitte bij een vreemde.

Uiteindelijk stopte de tranen en mompelde de jongen een excuus terwijl hij zich uit Zayn’s armen trok.

Zayn miste de warmte van zijn lichaam, maar liet het niet merken.

“Het is oke.” Fluisterde hij.

Zayn bestudeerde zijn gezicht. Rode ogen, rode wangen, warrig haar

en blauwe ogen.

Toen kwam er een vrouw, die Niall aan zijn pols meetrok. Compleet Zayn negeren.

En dat was het.

Geen naam, geen reden tot verdriet.

Helemaal niks.

En Zayn haatte dat. Haatte dat omdat hij niks wist over deze mysterieuze jongen die zijn gedachtes overnam.

Zijn schetsboek stond vol met tekeningen. Met als titel ‘hij’.

Zijn gedichtenboek vol gekrabbeld met blauwe ogen.

Zayn wist niet waarom hij zich zo aangetrokken voelde. En hij wist ook dat het niet goed zou aflopen. Hij voelde dat er iets aan die jongen was dat niet goed was.

Hij moest het uit zijn hoofd zetten.

Maar hij kon het niet.

*

Precies een week later na de ontmoeting, liep Zayn weer door het park. Zijn hoofd frisse lucht gunnen.

Abrupt stopte hij met lopen, want daar op hetzelfde bankje zat ‘hij’.

Zayn’s hart sloeg over terwijl hij naar hem toe liep.

Dezelfde positie, benen opgetrokken en armen om zich heen. Voor zich uit starend, in het niets.

Zayn ging naast hem zitten. “Hey.”

Verschrikt keek de jongen op. Zijn ogen groot van angst. Deze keer waren ze niet verdrietig, ze waren verward.

“wie ben jij?” fluisterde hij.

Herkende hij hem niet meer? “ik ben Zayn, vorige week zat je hier ook. Weet je nog?”

De blonde jongen trok zijn wenkbrauwen samen. “Vorige week?” herhaalde hij. en hij staarde weer het niets in. “vorige week was ik niet hier.”

“Jawel, ik vroeg of het met je ging. Toen moest je huilen, en ging je weg.” Legde Zayn uit.

Hij wou net iets terug zeggen toen dezelfde vrouw van vorige week weer aan kwam lopen, “Kom kind, het word laat.” Ze trok hem van het bankje af en sleurde hem mee.

*

“Zayn, je luistert niet eens naar me.” Liam keek hem bezorgd aan.

Zayn en Liam hadden samen een appartement, en naast hun woonden hun twee goede vrienden Harry en Louis. Vaak zaten ze met z’n vieren op de bank. Film kijken, praten over werk, eten en chillen.

“Oh, sorry. Was aan het denken.” Zayn zakte verder onderuit in de bank.

“Aan wat? Of moet ik zeggen, aan wie?” vroeg Harry die op de grond zat.

“Ik heb iemand ontmoet. Ookal kun je het niet echt een ontmoeting noemen.” Mompelde Zayn. Zijn vingers speelde met het koordje van zijn vest.

“Oh Zayn heeft iemand ontmoet, dat werd tijd.” Louis porde hem in z’n zij. “Vind je hem leuk?”

Zayn’s vrienden wisten van zijn homosexualiteit.

“Het zit niet zo, het is nogal een vreemd verhaal.” Probeerde hij uit te leggen.

“Is het een meisje?”

“Nee, nee het is een jongen. Maar, ik weet zijn naam niet eens.”

“Vertel het hele verhaal.” Vroeg Harry.

Dus Zayn vertelde alles van de twee ontmoetingen.

“Dude, hij herkende je niet eens.” Zei Louis meteen nadat hij klaar was.

“Misschien was hij het vergeten, ik weet niet. Ik kan nergens anders meer aan denken.” Zayn leunde zijn hoofd in zijn handen.

“Dus je vind hem wel leuk.”

Zayn knikte ja.

*

Voor Zayn het wist was het weer vrijdag, en hij ging weer wandelen in het park. Een nieuwe gewoonte die hij had opgepakt, die misschien iets met ‘hem’ te maken had.

En daar zat hij weer. Op dezelfde manier in elkaar gedoken. Alsof hij de hele week zo gezeten had.

“Hey.” Probeerde Zayn weer.

De jongen keek hem aan, “Wie ben jij?” zijn stem had dezelfde zachte fluistertoon.

“Ik ben Zayn, we zaten hier vorige week ook.”

“Vorige week?” hij schudde zijn hoofd. “Vorige week was ik niet hier.”

Zayn voelde zijn hart barsten, weer herkende hij hem niet, en weer ontkende hij hun eerdere ontmoeting. Met precies dezelfde woorden als vorige week.

Dus Zayn veranderde het gesprek met de vraag die hem nu al 3 weken dwarszat.

“Wat is je naam?”

“Niall.”

*

Zayn dacht een keer aan iets anders, in plaats van blauwblauwblauw dacht hij aan NiallNiallNiall.

Zijn vrienden vonden het maar een vreemd verhaal en zeiden dat hij het los moest laten.

Maar dat was het probleem,

Hij kon het niet.

“Die vrouw is ook vreemd. Die komt hem elke keer halen?” vroeg Harry.

Zayn knikte, “ze heeft nog nooit iets tegen mij gezegd.”

“Is het zijn moeder?”

“Ik denk het niet, ze behandeld hem niet als een zoon. Ze trekt hem altijd aan zijn pols mee.”

“Hoe oud is hij?” vroeg Louis.

“Ik denk net zoals ons, 19/20. Ookal ziet hij er heel jong uit.”

“Zayn, ik denk dat het het beste is als je die Niall gewoon laat. Hij heeft overduidelijk problemen en zo meteen word jij daarin betrokken.” Klonk de bezorgde stem van Liam.

“Jullie begrijpen het niet, ik heb nog nooit zoiets gevoeld. Ik moet weten wat het is anders ga ik spijt krijgen, dat voel ik.”

*

Zayn liep weer door het park, iets sneller dan normaal. Met een reden. En die reden is Niall.

En hij had gelijk, daar zat hij weer.

“Hey Niall.” begon hij, en hij plofte op het bankje neer.

“Hoe weet je mijn naam?” zijn ogen werden groot.

“Dat had je me vorige week verteld weet je nog?”

“Vorige week?”

Daar gaan we weer.

“vorig week was ik niet hier.”

Jawel, dat was je wel godverdomme.

“Weet je mijn naam nog?”

Niall schudde zijn hoofd, “Ik ken je niet.”

Zayn zuchtte, wat was er met deze jongen.

“Niall, kom.”

Zayn keek op en zag die vrouw weer.

“Loop maar alvast Niall, ik kom eraan.” Zei ze.

Niall stond op en liep weg zonder iets te zeggen.

“Ik zie het wel, je komt elke week hier en probeert met hem te praten.” zei ze.

“Uh, ja.”

De vrouw ging naast hem zitten. “Dat heeft niet veel nut, dat zal ik je vertellen.”

“Hij herkent me nooit.”

“Dat weet ik. Ik moet me ook elke ochtend voorstellen.”

Zayn fronste, “Hoezo dat?”

“Hij heeft een kort termijn geheugen, lief. Elke avond als hij slaapt verwijderen zijn hersens alle informatie en herinneringen. Als hij wakker word weet hij helemaal niks meer.”

Zayn voelde zijn hart naar zijn voeten zakken, “Wat?”

“Neem het niet zo hard knul, je kent hem niet.”

“Ja, maar… ik…”

De vrouw keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan. “Vind je hem leuk?”

Zayn keek haar geschrokken aan. “Ik weet niet, ik bedoel ik ken hem niet… maar hij is zo… onschuldig… zo kwetsbaar.. ik wil hem gewoon beschermen.”

“Dus ja.” constateerde ze.

Zayn knikte.

“Luister knul, ik zal je een tip geven. Zoek iemand anders, Niall is een hele lieve jongen en alles, maar je wilt jezelf dit niet aan doen.” Ze zuchtte. “Ik weet hoe het voelt, je denkt dat hij je kent en je aardig vind, en dan in de ochtend weet hij niet eens wie je bent. Dat doet pijn. Ik ben er aan gewend, maar ik wil dat jou niet aandoen.”

“Maar dan zal hij voor altijd alleen zijn.”

“Wat is je naam knul?” vroeg ze.

“Zayn.”

“Luister Zayn, ik weet dat iedereen recht heeft op liefde. Maar met Niall is het een ander verhaal. Ja hij zal misschien altijd alleen zijn, maar daar zal hij geen last van hebben. Want hij weet het toch niet meer.”

Zayn slikte. “Kan hij genezen?”

De vrouw zuchtte weer, “De dokters gaven hem 20% kans op genezing. En dat was ongeveer een jaar geleden. In die tijd is er geen een teken van vooruitgang geweest. Dus heel eerlijk, nee, hij kan niet genezen. Of een wonder moet gebeuren.”

“20 procent.” Herhaalde Zayn.

“Dus knul, ga lekker feesten en dingen doen die jongvolwassenen doen. En laat Niall uit je gedachtes.” Ze stond op en liep weg.

Zayn voelde een brok in zijn keel. Waarom was het leven zo oneerlijk. Hij was nog nooit verliefd geweest. Twintig jaar alleen en dan word hij verliefd op iemand met geheugenverlies.

*

“Vraag hem op een date, als je hem zo leuk vindt.” Zei Louis

“Dat zal toch niet werken.”

“Tuurlijk wel, dan kun je elkaar beter leren kennen e-“

“Dat kan niet!” onderbrak Zayn hem geïrriteerd.

“Hoezo niet?”

“Het zal nooit wat worden tussen ons.”

“Dat weet je niet Zayn. Ja hij is raar maar als je het echt wilt.”

“Ik wil het ook, maar het kan niet, zelfs als hij het ook zou willen.”

“Waar heb je het over?” vroeg Liam verbaasd.

“Weet je waarom hij me nooit herinnert? Weet je waarom? Omdat hij alles vergeet, hij heeft een kort termijn geheugen. Elke ochtend als hij wakker word weet hij niks meer.”

“Oh.”

“Ja, oh.”

Zayn barstte los en vertelde het hele gesprek die hij met die vrouw had.

“Ik vind dat die vrouw gelijk heeft. Zayn, je hebt recht op iemand die van jou houd en je alles kan geven wat jij ook aan hem geeft. Niall kan dat niet, misschien voor een dag. Maar daarna kan je weer opnieuw beginnen. Laat het los.” Zei Liam.

“Sorry man.” Voegde Harry toe.

“Nee.”

“Wat nee?” Louis trok zijn wenkbrauwen samen.

“Ik laat het niet los. 20%, dat is niet veel, maar het is ook niet niks. Jongens, ik moet dit doen. Ik voel het. Ik denk dat Niall de ware is.” Zayn staarde uit raam.

“Wat?!”

“Zayn, je bent gek. Je hebt nog nooit een normaal gesprek met hem gevoerd!”

“Omdat je voor het eerst iets voelt betekent niet dat hij meteen de ware is Zayn. Er zijn nog zoveel meerdere jongens.”

“Maar ik voel iets voor hem, ik kan het op z’n minst proberen. Als hij niks voor mij voelt laat ik het gaan. Maar dan heb ik het geprobeerd.” Protesteerde hij.

Waarom begrijpen ze het niet?

“Zayn, ik ben het hier niet mee eens. Maar je moet doen wat jij wilt.”

Ja, ik moet doen wat ik wil.

*

“Hey Niall.”

“Hoe weet je mijn naam?”

“Ik heb je al eerder ontmoet.” Mompelde Zayn.

“Oh.” Hij keek naar zijn schoenen.

“Hoe gaat het met je?”

“Goed. Heb wel hoofdpijn.”

“Hoe komt het?” vroeg Zayn.

Niall haalde laks zijn schouders op, “Esther zei dat ik gevallen was.”

Gevallen, dat zal het vast zijn ja.

“Wat is jou naam?” Niall keek hem aan met die grote ogen.

“Zayn.”

“Zayn, Zayn…” herhaalde hij.

“Wat zit daarin?” vroeg Niall terwijl hij naar zijn tas wees.

“Mijn schetsboek.”

“Kun je tekenen!? Mag ik zien?” zijn gezicht veranderde van emotieloos naar een klein blij jongetje. En Zayn kon geen nee zeggen.

“Ja, natuurlijk.”

Niall pakte het boek en begon te bladeren. De eerste paar bladzijdes waren oude schetsen, Niall keek met verwondering. Toen halverwege begonnen de tekeningen van Niall.

Zayn zag zijn wenkbrauwen fronsen.

“Dat ben ik toch?” vroeg hij verward.

“Ja, ik zei toch dat ik je eerder had ontmoet.”

“Maar, ik ken je helemaal niet.” mompelde hij.

Zayn stopte zijn boek weer weg.

“Dus Esther is je begeleider?”

“Ja, ze zei dat ze nieuw was en dat ze mij vanaf vandaag zal helpen."

“Helpen met wat?” Zayn wist het antwoord al, terwijl Niall het zelf niet eens wist.

“Weet ik veel,… leven? Ik kan prima voor mezelf zorgen.”

“Hoe oud ben je?”

Opeens sloeg Niall dicht.

“Niall?” Zayn raakte in paniek, had hij iets verkeerd gezegd?

“Ik weet niet zeker meer, volgens mij 18?” Niall begon aan zijn nagel te pulken.

“Ik ben 20.” Zei Zayn.

Opeens stond die vrouw daar weer, “Niall, ga je terug naar het centrum?”

“Zie je later Zayn.” Mompelde hij en stond op.

“Waarom ben je hier?” vroeg Esther toen Niall weg was.

“Weet ik niet, ik wou gewoon hier naar toe.” Zayn haalde zijn schouders op. “Mag ik vragen wat er met Niall gebeurt is?”

Esther zuchtte en ging zitten. “Lang verhaal kort, Niall was net 18 toen hij aangereden werd door een auto. De auto reed door en werd nooit meer gevonden. Niall had hersenletsel, werd opgenomen en raakte in coma. Hij werd eindelijk wakker en bleek geheugenverlies te hebben. De dokters raadde zijn ouders aan hem in ons centrum te plaatsen zodat hij kon herstellen. Dat deden ze ook, in de hoop dat hij snel weer terug zou komen. Maar dat deed hij nooit. Het is nooit meer goed gekomen en hij herkent zijn eigen ouders niet meer.”

“Hoelang was dat ongeluk geleden?” vroeg Zayn.

“Anderhalf jaar. Hij is nu 20, maar hij denkt dat hij nog steeds 18 is. Hij denkt dat het elke dag donderdag is en loopt elke dag hier naar het bankje.”

“Elke dag?” vroeg Zayn verbaasd. “Ik dacht alleen vrijdag.”

“Nee elke dag, al een jaar lang. Ik moet hem elke dag hier ophalen.” Zuchtte Esther.

“Ik heb een idee, wat nou als ik hem elke dag hier haal en naar het centrum breng? Dan hoef jij niet te lopen en kan ik hem beter leren kennen!” Zayn prijsde zichzelf met dit geweldige voorstel.

“Zayn, weet je nog wat ik vorige week zei. Niall herkent je niet, je zal je elke dag moeten voorstellen. Dat doet pijn, het breekt je hart. Doe jezelf dat niet aan.”

“Alsjeblieft?”

Esther viel stil en staarde voor haar uit.

“Laat het me gewoon proberen, ik kan iets leuk met hem gaan doen. Of we gaan gewoon rondlopen. Dan hou ik hem de middag bezig, en kan jij de andere mensen in het centrum helpen. En ik zal hem op tijd terug brengen.”

“Elke dag? Moet je niet naar school ofzo?”

Zayn schudde zijn hoofd, “Ik ben schrijver, ik doe thuis mijn werk en stuur het op. Ik ben elke dag vrij.”

“Oke. Haal hem morgen maar op. Hij komt altijd om half twee, breng hem voor vijf uur naar mij.” 

“Mag ik je nummer, voor de zekerheid?” Vroeg Zayn.

Ze nam zijn mobiel aan en typte haar nummer in.

Esther ontweek oogcontact toen ze opstond. “Ik heb je gewaarschuwd, Zayn. Dit is moeilijk werk.”

*

Zayn liep om precies half twee naar het bankje in het park, en ging naast Niall zitten.

“He Niall.”

Niall keek op, een klein schichtig glimlachje op zijn gezicht. “Uh, Hallo?”

“Ik ben Zayn, heb je zin om iets te doen? Wat vind je leuk om te doen?”

Niall keek hem verward aan, “Wat?” Hij keek naar zijn schoenen en bleef even stil. “voetbal?..” mompelde hij toen.

Zayn grijnsde en trok hem mee. Hij liep naar het veldje en pakte een verlaten bal die op het veld lag. Ze trapte een tijdje heen en weer toen hij Louis en Liam op straat zag lopen.

“He Niall? Zou ik mijn vrienden erbij halen? dan kunnen we wedstrijdje doen.”

Niall likte zijn lippen en knikte.

“Louis! Doen jullie mee voetballen? Met z’n tweeën is niet leuk.” Zayn wees naar het veldje achter zich.

Liam fronste zijn wenkbrauwen, “Tweeën? Maar wie-“

“Niall. Ik zou hem ophalen weet je nog?” Onderbrak Zayn hem.

Liam en Louis liepen het veld op richting Niall, die naar iets in de verte aan het staren was.

“He, ik ben Louis en dat is Liam.” Louis stak zijn hand uit.

Niall keek hem aan, en toen naar Liam. “Ik ben Niall.” en hij nam zijn hand aan.

“Zayn heeft het elke dag over je.” babbelde Louis. “Hij is al weke-“

“Elke dag? Ik heb hem net pas ontmoet?” onderbrak Niall hem.

Zayn zuchtte en keek Louis aan. Die rood werd van schaamte. Hoe had hij dat nou kunnen zeggen?

“Oh, uh sorry foutje. Ik dacht dat je iemand anders was.” Louis was slecht in liegen.

“Zullen we beginnen?” probeerde Liam.

“Ik wil met Zayn!” riep Niall en hij pakte de bal en ging klaar staan.

En ze gingen verder alsof er niks gebeurt was.

*

Drie weken gingen voorbij en Zayn had Niall elke dag opgehaald. Ookal moest hij zich elke dag voorstellen, het was altijd gezellig. Het leek alsof Niall steeds zelfverzekerder werd. 

Ze hadden nog een keer met Liam en Louis gevoetbald. En Louis moest nog steeds wennen aan Niall’s aandoening. Toen ze teams maakte wou Niall weer met Zayn. 

“Je wou vorige keer ook al met Zayn!” had Louis geroepen. 

Waarop Niall hem niet begrijpend had aangekeken.

Zayn had hem ook een keer meegenomen naar zijn appartement. Dat hij met Liam deelde. Harry en Louis waren ook langsgekomen, die naast Zayn en Liam wonen.

Ze hadden een film gekeken en Niall was in slaap gevallen tegen Zayn’s schouder.

Dat was tot nu toe een van de belangrijkste momenten van Zayn’s leven, op hun ontmoeting na.

Zou jij Niall weer willen ophalen vandaag? Ik moet een hoofdstuk afmaken. Sorry voor het ongemak.

Gr. Zayn.

Zayn stuurde het sms’je naar Esther en pakte zijn laptop erbij. Zijn uitgever eiste een hoofdstuk vandaag en Zayn was nog niet klaar. Hij was druk aan het schrijven toen zijn drie vrienden naar binnen kwamen stormen.

Ze zagen Zayn geconcentreerd naar zijn scherm kijken en snapte meteen dat hij niet gestoord wou worden. Ze gingen op de bank zitten en begonnen zachtjes te praten.

Na een uur was Zayn eindelijk klaar en mailde zijn hoofdstuk naar zijn uitgever. Hij sloot zijn laptop en plofte naast Harry op de bank neer. Net toen hij iets wou zeggen ging zijn telefoon.

Esther.

“Zet op luidspreker.” Zei Harry die ook had gezien wie het was.

Dus Zayn nam op en zette zijn telefoon op luidspreker.

“Zayn! Je raad nooit wat er vandaag gebeurt is!”

Zayn voelde een naar gevoel in zijn buik.

“Wat gebeurde er?” mompelde hij terwijl hij naar zijn vrienden keek.

“Ik haalde Niall op, en hij vroeg waarom jij hem niet kwam ophalen. En dat hij zin had om te voetballen.”

Zayn’s mond viel open.

“Wat?”

“Hij wist je naam nog Zayn! Hij wist dat jij hem altijd ophaalt. Dit is de eerste keer dat hij iets heeft onthouden!”

Zayn kon niks zeggen. Hij voelde een brok in zijn keel, en voor hij het wist begon hij te huilen.

Harry sloeg meteen zijn armen om hem heen.

“Huil je nou?”

“Zayn?”

“J-ja ik ben er n-nog.” Hikte hij.

“Dit is geweldig nieuws, misschien hersteld hij toch nog. Maar Zayn, je moet je wel realiseren dat die kans heel klein is en hij je morgen waarschijnlijk niet meer kent.”

“Maak niet uit, hij wist mijn naam nog.” Zayn veegde zijn tranen af. “Ik kan het niet geloven. Na twee maanden weet hij mijn naam.”

“Ik moet weer gaan, ik wou het je even laten weten. Ik ben onder de indruk Zayn, misschien komt het door jou dat hij dingen onthoud. Dankjewel.”

De verbinding werd verbroken en Zayn legde zijn hoofd in zijn handen. “Ik kan het niet geloven.”

Harry liet hem los en klopte op zijn rug.

“Hij wist mijn naam.”

*

Toen Zayn hem de volgende dag weer ophaalde wist Niall inderdaad niet meer wie hij was. Maar dat maakte niet uit, Zayn was zo blij. Esther had hem gebeld, ze had een afspraak gemaakt met de dokter om te bespreken wat er gister gebeurd was.

Dus Zayn liep samen met Niall naar de huisartsenpost.

Hij voelde zijn handen klam worden toen hij in de wachtkamer zat. Er was al anderhalf uur voorbij gegaan en nog steeds waren ze bezig. Net toen Zayn op wou staan ging de deur open.

“Is de begeleider van Niall hier?” vroeg de dokter.

“Nee, alleen ik. Is alles goed?”

“Niall’s conditie is vooruit gegaan. Iets wat niet vaak voorkomt bij geheugenverlies. Zijn kans op herstel is nu 40%. Een flinke stap in de goede richting. Natuurlijk zal hij niet zo 1 2 3 genezen, dat kost tijd en misschien geneest hij helemaal niet meer. Maar als het zo door gaat ziet de toekomst er goed uit.”

“Mijn god.” Zayn zuchtte opgelucht.

“Ik had Niall aangesloten aan een monitor die zijn hersenen scannen, daardoor is hij moe. Neem hem mee en laat hem rusten. Veel drinken, paracetamol als dat nodig is. Morgen zullen alle bijwerkingen weg zijn.” de dokter schudde zijn hand en liep weg.

Zayn liep de behandel kamer in en zag Niall op een bed liggen.

“Kom Niall, dan breng ik je naar huis.”

De jongen draaide om en kreunde, “Ik ben zo moe Zayn.”

Zayn pakte zijn handen en trok hem overeind. Hij leidde hem het ziekenhuis uit en langzaam liepen ze op het voetpad.

“Zayn ik kan niet meer.” Hijgde Niall.

“Maar het centrum is nog best ver.” Zayn streelde zijn uitgegroeide blonde haar uit zijn gezicht. “Ik neem je wel mee naar mijn appartement, dat is dichterbij.”

Niall knikte en strompelde verder.

Na twee minuten was zijn gezicht rood en bezweet van inspanning. “Zayn…” Zijn knieën gaven op en hij zakte door zijn benen.

Zayn tilde hem op, hij was licht. Te licht.

Hij trok hem de trap op -met weinig moeite- en opende zijn voordeur. Harry, Louis en Liam trokken hun wenkbrauwen op toen Zayn met Niall in zijn armen naar binnen kwam strompelen.

Zayn lag hem op de bank neer en stopte hem in met een dekentje.

“Wat is er gebeurt?” Vroeg Liam bezorgd.

Zayn plofte op de stoel neer.

“We gingen naar de dokter voor onderzoek, hij is vooruit gegaan. Hij heeft nu 40% kans op herstel. Ik weet niet wat de dokter allemaal met hem heeft gedaan maar hij kon niet eens meer lopen en viel in slaap midden op straat. Dus ik heb hem maar hier naartoe gebracht.”

Het was even stil aan tafel. “40%, wat goed man.” Zei Harry uiteindelijk.

Zayn knikte.

“Zayn?” klonk een zachte stem.

Zayn sprong overeind en rende naar de bank toe, “Ja? Heb je iets nodig? Wil je water?”

“Het spijt me.” 

Wat?

“Wat spijt je?”

Zijn vrienden keken hem bezorgd aan.

“Dat ik je steeds vergeet, dat ik je niet meer ken. Ik wil je niet vergeten, ik wil gewoon wakker worden en weer weten wie jij bent. Maar dat kan niet want mijn hersenen zijn naar de klote en ik wil niet meer zo leven. Ik wil niet meer!” 

Zayn keek hem met grote ogen aan.

“Ik weet het wel, ik weet wel wie jij bent. Ik weet wie Esther is, ik weet dat jou vrienden Liam, Harry en Louis heten. Ik weet dat ik ziek ben. Ik weet wie mijn ouders zijn en dat ik een ongeluk heb gehad. Ik weet alles nog. Ik vergeet het alleen steeds! Ik vergeet alles!”

Niall was in huilen uitgebarsten en Zayn stond daar maar. Nog alle informatie te verwerken. 

Hij weet alles nog, hij vergeet het alleen steeds.

“Sssh, Niall. Het is niet jouw schuld, dat weet ik. Het is niet jouw schuld.” Zayn nam hem in zijn armen en Niall sloeg zijn armen weer om Zayn heen.

“Laat me niet alleen.” Hikte hij. “Niemand wilt mij, jij bent de enigste. Ik heb niemand anders meer. Verlaat me niet.”

Zayn pakte Niall’s rode gezicht in zijn handen en keek hem in zijn ogen aan. “Niall, ik beloof dat ik bij je zal blijven oké? Als je je geheugen weer terug hebt zal ik er nog steeds zijn.”

Opeens boog Niall naar voren en drukte hij een kort kusje op Zayn’s lippen. Toen schoof hij van zijn schoot af en ging hij weer liggen.

Toen Zayn zeker wist dat Niall weer sliep barstte hij in tranen uit.

*

“Zayn we hadden afgesproken dat je hem altijd voor vijf uur naar het centrum zou brengen! Waar was je in godsnaam? Waar is Niall? Ik was hartstikke bezorgd!”

“Sorry Esther, Niall was heel moe na het onderzoek dus bracht ik hem naar mijn appartement. Ik zal hem vanmiddag wel terug brengen oké?”

Liam keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

Zayn hing op en zuchtte. Hij had Niall gister naar zijn bed getild. Nu sliep hij nog, gelukkig. Het zou raar zijn als Niall wakker werd met een vreemde in bed.

“Zayn, ik wou nog wel even zeggen, besef je je wel wat je gister beloofd hebt.?” Begon Liam terwijl hij in zijn koffie roerde.

“Hoezo?”

“Je zei dat je bij hem zou blijven tot hij herstelde. Dat kan nog jaren duren of zelfs helemaal nooit gebeuren. Ben je echt bereid je hele leven met iemand door te brengen met Alzheimer?”

“Ja dat ben ik.”

Liam zuchtte en knikte.

“Zayn?”

Zayn draaide zich om en daar stond Niall, in Zayn’s pyjama. Zijn haar zat alle kanten op en zijn ogen waren half open.

Hij kent me nog.

*

Zayn kon het niet geloven, maar na dat bezoek van de dokter had Niall geen geheugenverlies gehad. En dat was 13 dagen geleden. Niall liep niet meer naar het bankje toe, maar ging altijd naar Zayn’s appartement. 

“Zayn?”

Hij keek op van de tv en keek naar Niall. Zijn blonde haar was uitgegroeid en het was nu bijna helemaal bruin, waardoor zijn blauwe ogen nog mooier uitkwamen.

“Ja?”

“Ik hou van je.” fluisterde hij.

Sommige mensen zouden denken dat hij gek was. Hoe kunnen ze zo vroeg van elkaar houden? Maar zoals Zayn had gezegd, Niall is de ware. En Niall wist dat ook. Ze hadden het er niet over gehad, over hun gevoelens voor elkaar. Maar ze wisten wel dat ze van elkaar hielden. Op een dag uit het niets had Niall ‘ik hou van je’ gezegd en Zayn zei het terug. En sinds dien zijn ze samen.

“Ik ook van jou Niall.”

Niall legde zijn hoofd tegen zijn borstkas, “Ik wil verder.” Mompelde hij toen.

Zayn keek hem niet begrijpend aan. “Verder met wat?”

Niall’s wangen werden rood terwijl hij Zayn’s ogen ontweek, “Met onze relatie. Ik ben nog nooit verder geweest. Ik wil dat jij de eerste bent.”

Zayn’s ogen werden groot, “Niall, weet je het zeker?”

“Zayn, ik ben 20. Ik weet het zeker.”

“O-oke.”

En zo lagen ze op Zayn’s bed. Naakt. Zayn zoende Niall met alles wat hij in zich had, zijn handen ontdekte zijn lichaam. Zayn trok weg en ging verder op Niall’s nek. Niall verstrengelde zijn vingers in Zayn’s zwarte haar en zachte geluidjes ontsnapte uit zijn mond. Uiteindelijk had Niall genoeg van het plagen en pakte Zayn zijn condoom.

“Weet je het zeker?” vroeg Zayn voor de laatste keer.

Niall keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan. “Ja.”

En Zayn duwde bij hem naar binnen. Niall’s gezicht vertrok in pijn, maar hij wist dat het snel weg zou gaan. Zayn kuste zijn lippen terwijl hij wachtte op Niall.

Langzaam relaxte Niall, “Oke.” Fluisterde hij.

*

Zayn werd wakker met Niall in zijn armen. Een kleine glimlach kwam op zijn gezicht toen hij dacht aan de vorige nacht. Hij streelde zijn haar uit zijn ogen, en Niall vertrok een beetje.

Uiteindelijk gingen langzaam zijn ogen open.

“Goedemorgen.”

Maar Zayn kreeg niet de reactie die hij wou. In plaats van een ‘goedemorgen’ kreeg hij een schreeuw.

Niall duwde hem weg en Zayn kon wel janken.

“Wie ben jij?” Riep Niall.

Zayn’s hart brak. Nee. Nee. Alsjeblieft niet nu.

Waarom?

“Ik ben Zayn, je vriend.” Probeerde hij.

“Ik heb geen vriend.” Had Niall gemompeld. Toen besefte hij dat ze allebei in bed lagen. Niall keek onder het deken en zag dat ze naakt waren.

Hij sprong uit bed en trok zijn kleren aan die op de vloer lagen.

“Ik weet niet wie jij bent, of waar ik ben. Maar ik wil dat je me nu naar huis brengt.”

*

Zayn kwam terug van het centrum. Esther had hem met een blik aangekeken die schreeuwde ‘ik had je gewaarschuwd’. Niall had niks meer tegen hem gezegd. Zayn kon het hem ook niet kwalijk nemen, hij was wakker geworden naakt in bed met een vreemde.

Zayn wist dat hij stom bezig was. Hij moest iemand zoeken die hem echt liefde kon geven. Maar Zayn dacht nog steeds alleen maar aan blauwblauwblauw en NiallNiallNiall. En hij wist dat hij morgen weer bij het bankje zou staan. 

Want ookal deed het pijn, hij wou bij Niall blijven. Hij wist dat dit weer zou gebeuren.

Hij wist dat hij hem los moest laten.

Maar hij kon het niet.

*


End file.
